No Matter What
by sparklesheen
Summary: Muggleborn Kimberly Thomas tells her best friend she is a witch after she receives her Hogwarts letter. Can her friend accept her?


Disclaimer: This is J.K. Rowling's world.

* * *

No Matter What

A diminutive girl leisurely strolled along a well-worn path in the forest. Her obsidian eyes twinkled with innocent pleasure as she contemplated her sun-drenched surroundings. The normally dreary trail was bathed in warm golden light. Bird song and the ceaseless chatter of insects filled the air. It was a perfect summer day.

"Tasha!" An urgent whisper pierced the girl's pleasant daydream.

Natasha Carter blinked and stumbled, tripping over her own feet. She straightened up and ruefully chuckled. "Kim, you really mustn't sneak up on me like that."

Kimberly Thomas shrugged and impatiently swiped her hand through her auburn curls "Sorry, Tasha. But never mind that – I've been running around looking for you everywhere. You won't _believe_ what I have to tell you."

Natasha grinned at the gleam in Kim's eyes. That familiar gleam meant that Kim had something spectacular up her sleeve. She decided to tease her childhood friend. "You snogged Matt, didn't you? You little sneak; I'd wager you've kept it from me for a week."

Kim flushed a brilliant pink and shook her head furiously. "Of course not. Don't be a prat, Natasha Carter. You know very well I haven't as much as pecked a single boy; you'd be the first to know anyhow."

Natasha stifled the urge to snicker and placed an insistent hand on Kim's arm. "Out with it, then. Wait, I'll guess first. Let's see… You woke up on your birthday yesterday and discovered you had superpowers!"

Kim paled and looked incredulously at Natasha. She nodded her head hesitantly and muttered, "You're not that far off base, Tasha. That is kind of what happened".

"What? You have superpowers?" Natasha questioned skeptically. She narrowed her eyes in disbelief.

Kim answered tentatively, "Well, not exactly. You see, I got this letter in the post yesterday from a school called Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry and –"

"Hogwarts? Witchcraft and wizardry? What in blazes are you going on about? Are you feeling quite all right in the head, Kim?" Natasha's voice rose with concern.

"Don't interrupt, Tasha! I'm not even supposed to be telling you this. Hear me out before you say things you'll regret. And I'm quite sane, thank you very much." Kim paused for a moment to collect herself and continued, "As I was saying, I received this admissions letter from Hogwarts. The letter… it said that I'm a witch. I… I can do magic, Tasha. Magic. That's my superpower. " She giggled weakly.

Neither girl spoke. Kim resolutely eyed Natasha as her friend kept her eyes trained on the ground.

Natasha raised her head and broke the oppressive silence with a chuckle. "If this isn't some elaborate prank – which I still think it is –, and you really truly believe that you can do 'magic', I have just one question: where's your proof? Don't tell me you just believed a _letter_?"

"No, I didn't just believe a _letter_. I didn't believe it in the beginning either, Tasha. What convinced me was _this_." Kim dramatically pulled out a long thin wooden rod and waved it.

Golden sparks flew out of the rod. Natasha jumped, her eyes wide with shock and reluctant curiosity. "It's … it's not just a rotten trick, Kim?"

Kim firmly shook her head. She whispered, "No, Tasha, it's not a trick. A woman – a teacher from Hogwarts – came to our house; she even talked to mum and dad. In the afternoon, she took me to this magic shopping place called Diagon Alley. That's where I got my wand".

Natasha fell silent. After what seemed an eternity, she smiled tremulously, "I believe you, Kim. But… but nothing is ever going to be the same again, is it?" Her tone was resigned.

Kim clasped Natasha's hand and replied with an assurance she did not feel, "No, it's not. But we'll always be friends, Tasha. That'll never change. No matter what".

Natasha nodded gravely and echoed, "No matter what".

* * *

Reviews are appreciated but never obligatory.


End file.
